


Spells and Surgery

by HybridLiger



Category: The Yogscast, Yogscast
Genre: No shipping since I don't really do that sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridLiger/pseuds/HybridLiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows when you conduct an experiment you need some 'willing' volunteers to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spells and Surgery

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, this is my first contribution to fiction in the Yogscast tags. Please be aware this is NOT meant to be entirely canon.
> 
> Area wise, hatcorp still stands (it still appears as a small shack externally) as does pandalabs so it could be considered an AU where the two never nuked each other but there will be a lot of mentioning about Yoglabs as well.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> -HybridLiger

He placed the clean metallic surgical equipment on a small wooden table next to a large operating bed, carefully spacing them out so they would be in a neat fashion as he smiled in satisfaction.

The bed was also indeed very clean with bright white bed sheets adorning the top of the metal frames and it's mattress, the room itself was incredibly disinfected for it's sole purpose to operate on patients without the risk of disease nor infection becoming a likely factor afterwards.

The man put on a clean doctors jacket, and a pair of black rubber gloves over his large hands that made a stretched noise as he pulled them over his fingers. Turning around he grabbed a pair of metal goggles off of a tall desk that held a number of files and clipboards atop it's cold clean silvery surface.

With a smile growing on his lips he put them over his light yellow hair and just above a pair of blonde brow as he opened a small purple book that had sat on the desk beforehand, quickly scanning through the paper before stopping at an section of slightly brownish aged section and tapping with a finger at the page with a big grin revealing glistening white teeth.

Just what I wanted, his mind whispered, how perfect.

Suddenly a creak came from a tall wooden door at the other side of the theater, a girl with purple skin, glowing magenta eyes and an armful of books came hobbling in from the weight of the aged paper she held. As she walked over to the man it was significantly noticeable that the man very much towered over her in height as she placed the books with a large slam on his desk.

"Whatcha readin'?" She looked over curiously as he looked up from his book and then down at his shorter friend, he pointed to the purple tome with a large grin across his lips.

"Spell book Echo, it's a rare tome to come across these days because of it's contents. I think I might try a few for fun and research" He replied.

"What makes it so special might I ask Lalnable? Spell books aren't that rare around these parts you know..." Echo asked as she frowned at him, the fringe of her black hair sliding into her view as she brushed it out of the way from habit with a mutated clawed hand deep with flux. Lalnable chuckled quietly as he handed her the book on the page he had been previously reading.

"It's quite special due to one thing... These spells are for human experimentation only and they are so spectacular, every single one of them do such wonderful things. But a factor about these spells requires trickier requirements though Echo..."

"Oh?" She looked up from the page with an interested glint in her eyes "And what's that?"

Lalnable grinned darkly as he leant over to pick up another piece of paper, to show Echo what was etched onto it's surface. She smiled widely in response to the paper in his large hands.

"Well let's get your 'ingredients' then shall we?" She giggled placing the book down as she left the room quickly, pulling out a wand from her pocket as it glowed in shades of blue and purple from the magic that hummed inside of it "Get your coat on Lalnable, we're going hunting"

Lalnable excitedly put down the paper as he jogged out of the door as well to follow Echo.

The paper slid off the desk from a light draft onto the dark grey stone floors, a picture of a wand immobilising an opponent adorned the top and a spell was neatly written in all manners of symbols with the large title of "Spell of Unconsciousness + Immobilisation" in large black letters sitting at the top.

Something else also sat on this piece of paper, a large red stamped mark in the top right corner.

"Classified, Yoglabs certified under sanction 183. to be properly stored away to avoid improper usage" And a small amount of messy handwriting scrawled underneath "Danger: Spell seems unpredictable, humans (involuntary subjects) used varied in time take to reawaken, some mere hours while others took an utter amount of days therefore requiring feed drips in the meantime. Regulated by head scientist, Xethos Blue" A large signature was scribbled underneath the notes despite the privacy it had intended to have originally.

\---

"Lalnable..." A small voice asked in the darkness of the night as he looked down at his companion in response "Who are we even looking for? I mean you must have someone specific on mind for your spell?"

He nodded quickly but Echo could easily see in his crimson irises that he was lying, a glint of uneasiness indeed proved this to the girl of deep purple as she frowned again at Lalnable.

"I know when you're lying Lalnable, silly. Could you at least tell me truthfully in the type you need"

He paused for a moment or two as they walked down a small forest path away from their base, a large abandoned stone tower. From afar it would seem that nobody was home but of course that wasn't the case for the two.

"It has to be someone without any... Uh, afflictions" He replied uneasily looking away from Echo "Magic wise"

"Jeez, that's a little tricky Lal, most people around these lands have either meddled magic, are inhuman or testificates." She groaned rubbing a temple with a large purple finger. She looked in the tome again, examining the ingredients with precision.

"Wh- Wait! When did you bring that Echo?! What if someone takes it from us?!" Lalnable suddenly shrieked with his arms flapping in confusion.

"I brought it because you always forget something in your stupid ingredient lists you doofus!" Echo shouted back as he leant away from the volume of her voice cringing in regret, she immediately slammed the boom shut letting dust literally erupt from the paper as she plodded in front.

Lalnable thought to himself for a moment or two quietly with a finger to his lip and a frown on his brow,

"Who lives around these forests? Surely I must of remembered after leaving that god awful lab

The yog freaks, an owl witch, those disgusting panda lab 'copies', a shack... A shack? Wait where did I see a shack? No, that doesn't matter it's probably fallen down by now. It looked so old but then again, it was raining the day I escaped"

His line of thought suddenly broke when he felt a sharp finger prodding his chest as he looked down to see a concerned Echo looking up at him with a large aged book under a fluxed arm.

"Something on your mind? You just stopping walking Lal"

"Hm? No, yeah I thinking back to what landmarks I travelled past after my 'departure' from yoglabs. It was quite an eventful night" He muttered as she cringed at the word 'yoglabs' with a hiss.

"I kinda wonder how many people actually know what that madman does in the 'restricted zone' Lalnable, oh they say they are doing it all for the good of minecraftia but it's not true. It's for the good of his own knowledge, I mean did you even see that transmogrifier? Once people went in they were never the same person let alone species! An-" Lalnable put a hand to her mouth immediately as she went quiet a he stared at her with an odd look in his eyes.

"Say that again Echo?"

She frowned while moaning muffled by his hand and shrugging at him, proceeding to point at his hand frequently as he rolled his eyes and let go. She took in a large breath.

"The Transmogrifier? You know? That big machine that even the testificates wouldn't honk about? Honestly, and you claim you were held in that laboratory Lalnable Hector."

"Did you see what it did?" He asked while they began to walk quickly through the forest, seeing an opening not too far away.

"Of course you doofus, I pretty much got to see everything that happened. Those poor 'volunteers'..." She sighed sadly "Doesn't really matter though because it was pretty much all magic based so it wasn't their invention"

"Similar to the book?"

"Yeah. Except on a larger level like multiple individuals at a time."

Lalnable frowned as they reached the forest clearing and the stars glittered so faintly above their heads. He stopped again whilst looking at the deep blue skies lost in his thoughts again.

I could make one after I've tried out the spell, might hone quicker results perhaps.

"Hey... Heeeeey! Lalnable Hector the crazy scientist, you gonna keep daydreaming or am I gonna have to investigate the lights myself?"

"Lights?" He asked looking down at Echo quickly

"Yes! Those lights over there in the distance, it looks like a campfire don't you think?" Echo asked with a grin as Lalnable squinted before a glint of recognition shone in his eyes. He then nodded with a hum of agreement.

"Let's go get ourselves a volunteer"


End file.
